Family
by AtLoLevad
Summary: On a day off, Gibbs' team spends the day together. Oneshot.


A/N: I wrote this a really long time ago. Its probably not any good. Be as honest as possible when reading this. If you hate it, tell me. If you love it, tell me. :) Oh and I know its crazy long. It all used to be one ginormous paragraph but, I tried to break it up as best as possible.

* * *

It was a gorgeous day in Washington D.C. and Director Shepard gave Agent Gibbs' team and herself the day off. Jen and Gibbs went to see a concert in the park. The younger members of the team went off to the beach.

Ziva was laying on her towel reading a book. About an hour and a half after they got to the beach a man began to walk toward Ziva. As the man walked toward her, Ziva sat and read her book. Abby wondered why she didn't do anything, on a normal day Ziva would've threatened him with one of her many knives.

Ziva just sat there and continued reading her book, the very latest by world acclaimed author, Thom E. Gemcity. The book was a follow-up to the New York Times #1 Bestseller, Deep Six. Ziva and the rest of Gibbs' team were all absorbed in the pungent tale of Special Agents Tommy, MacGregor, and Tibbs, the secret life of Mossad officer Lisa and the humorous antics of forensics specialist Amy Sutton. Ziva came to as particularly funny part and threw her head back in laughter.

The man was coming closer and yet Ziva did nothing. Abby and now McGee were sitting there watching Ziva and wondering why she hadn't threatened the man. In about 2 minutes the man had reached Ziva and without saying anything lifted her up bridal style and began to carry her into the water. When Ziva didn't say anything Abby and McGee wondered what was going on. As soon as the man had carried her chest deep, which was very deep because the man was 6'3", he dropped her and started laughing. Abby and McGee started laughing as well when Ziva popped out of the water, her head dripping and struggling to regain balance, and whacked the man upside the head , a la Gibbs.

Abby grabbed Timmy's hand and dragged him into the water right next to the struggling twosome. Ziva had begun to giggle and soon enough Abby joined in and within minutes the two women were hysterical. McGee suddenly lifted Abby up and threw her deeper into the water. Tony seeing what McGee had done lifted Ziva up and threw her so she landed next to Abby. Abby and Ziva doggy-paddled back to the men and Gibbs slapped them both.

Suddenly they saw 2 people walking down the walk towards them. Abby and Ziva ran out of the water and hugged Gibbs. The three had become much closer and Gibbs was now used to getting and giving more hugs. After they finished hugging Gibbs they turned to Jenny and hugged her, just slightly harder than Gibbs. When Jenny came back after Vance's three month takeover, the girls had become like sisters, often having weekly sleepovers to discuss their problems.

Jenny and Gibbs stripped to their bathing suits and ran into the water. Ziva jumped into Tony's arms and Abby jumped into McGee's arms. Jokingly Tony pretended to stumble under Ziva's weight. Ziva whacked him and the other 4 laughed. Finally they got out of the water and began to lay down on their towels for a nice relaxing nap and to maybe wake up with a tan.

All except for Abby, who was slathering herself in SPF 150(her own mix of chemicals) and was getting ready to lie under a massive umbrella that not only kept the sun out but kept Abby in. Ziva had already started getting even tanner than she was. Tony was getting sun burnt and he had a tan line from his sunglasses. McGee was rereading and editing the latest manuscript of his third book. Jenny was trying to wake Abby up to see if she would let her join because Jenny, being a fair-skinned woman, was turning redder than a lobster.

Gibbs was not getting tan or burnt, in fact to McGee it looked like he hadn't been touched be the sun. McGee wouldn't be surprised; the sun was just as scared of Gibbs as viruses were.

Three hours later, everyone woke up. Ziva woke up first and she had a perfect tan, her skin was all the same color and the tan brought out her eyes. Tony woke up ext and was like a red raccoon. His sunglasses had left two white circles around his eyes when the rest of his body was as red as a lobster.

Abby emerged from her tent next dragging the director with her. Abby's tent had done the trick she had maintained her pale skin while still getting a tiny, tiny hint of a tan on her cheeks. The director wasn't as lucky. She had gotten massive sunburn on every part of her body that wasn't covered by a bathing suit.

McGee had fallen asleep out in the sun, but he had put SPF 100 on so he had gotten a nice tan. Not as nice as Ziva's but it was definitely better than Tony's. Ziva saw Tony's sun burn and burst into hysterical laughter. Abby and Jenny followed suit.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and thought,

'This is my family, they're complete idiots and yet I would go to the ends of the world to help them.'

Gibbs rounded his family up and brought them back to his house where they all took showers, changed into fresh clothes that they kept at Gibbs' house and settled in to watch a movie which Tony picked.

Two and a half hours later after My Big Fat Greek Wedding had ended Gibbs and Jenny were the only ones still awake. Gibbs stood up and extended his hand to her so she could stand up. Once standing, Gibbs and Jenny surveyed the scene before them. Tony sat in the middle of the couch with Ziva and Abby resting on each shoulder. Next to Abby laying on her shoulder was McGee, who was still holding the half full bowl of popcorn. Tony had a little tiny bit of drool coming from the corner of his mouth that was threatening to hit Ziva in the head. Jenny, seeing this, quickly grabbed a tissue and wiped it off before it could hit Ziva.

Gibbs saw this and knew it would be one crisis averted in the morning. Abby started shivering because she was clad only in a short black skirt and a tiny black tank top, her usual outfit. Gibbs grabbed the oversized brown wool blanket that was resting on the back of the couch and covered the 4 young agents.

As he did so his mind flashed back 20 years, he saw himself pulling the same brown blanket over his own daughter, Kelly, as she slept on the couch after falling asleep. His mind came back to the present, "Good-night you guys. Good-night Kelly. Sleep well." He and Jenny went upstairs to the master bedroom and fell asleep for the night.

When Gibbs was sure Jenny had fallen asleep he rolled out of the bed and padded downstairs. Once he got there he saw that their positions had changed since they went upstairs 4 hours ago. Tony had been pushed off the couch by Ziva, it looked like. Abby had wrapped herself in the blanket and made it look like she was wrapped in a cocoon. Ziva had her legs resting on Tony and her head was laying on the couch arm.

Gibbs looked around for a few minutes but he couldn't find McGee. Suddenly he heard a noise coming from under Abby. McGee was trying to make his way out from under Abby. Gibbs looked and saw that McGee was still asleep.

Gibbs laughed to himself. "Good night guys. Sleep well." Gibbs turned to go back upstairs when he heard 4 voices grunt in unison "Night Gibbs" Gibbs walked upstairs and crawled into bed next to Jenny.


End file.
